


Awake Asleep Awake

by KPRC8N



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, NSFW, One Shot, PWP, Smut, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPRC8N/pseuds/KPRC8N
Summary: Hakyeon wants a dreamy ending but finds he needs to work a little harder than expected. At first.





	Awake Asleep Awake

Hakyeon was dreaming: he was dreaming that he was lying on his side, almost on his front, hugging a pillow under his head as he lay arched back against it, his breathing deep and content, his eyes so blissfully rested, and his belly comfortingly pressed into an extra pillow that has found its way to his front.

Behind him, a vague pressure against his back weighted him down gently, giving him the distinct feeling that he was being cradled front and back, sandwiched deliciously between the warm comfort of sheets and pressure and gravity.

He dreamt that he was about to wake up, and could feel the state of wakefulness beginning to merge with his dream, like a camera lens focusing til the two disparate worlds became one.

He took a deep, deep breath that reached down into the back of his throat, past his sternum and into his abdomen, distending his belly against the rub of the pillow, and waking up his body, sending tendrils of awareness down into his core.

He was hard, and he felt his waking breaths turn into something more languid, and heated. He moaned, quiet and high.

The pressure at his back shifted, from being flat and still against him, to something active and tactile. Here, a hand he had thought was a twisted lump of cotton under him, flattened against his ribs and pulled itself out from under him, slowly, till he became aware of the arm that it was attached to sliding across his waist. Its fingers trailed between his ribs, almost tickling, until they reached his nipple and stopped, splayed just on each side of it, still.

He was awake. Waiting to see if those fingers would move. Would they pinch, would they stroke?

Then he felt that the rest of that body behind him move, a slow, long slide of hard cock against his inner thigh, up until it slipped between his ass cheeks, its length settling along the line of his crack, and pressed against him there. If he was wider awake he would have awoken proper, but as he was, still leaden from the torpor of sleep, he could only throw his head back gently, finding himself arching a little into line of that cock, feeling the cheeks of his ass enveloping the length of that erection securely between them. He knew Sanghyuk liked this sort of cuddling. That sweet pressure of hips bearing down on his and pinning him to the bed as he felt Sanghyuk inhale deeply, pressing his nose into the crook of his neck so that the tip of it lay just under his ear lobe.

Sanghyuk’s exhalation was so slow, so gentle, that it felt like he was being bathed in both its breathy heat, and its sound. It was a caress, and Hakyeon felt the first giddy flush of sensitivity in his skin when he finished it with a sweet, open-mouthed kiss to his neck.

They lay there, gently grinding against each other, quiet and peaceful, Hakyeon enjoying the contentment of his just-awake arousal. Then those fingers found his nipple, and held it fast, the pressure not acute, but just enough to cause a tug under his skin that spiked directly into his groin. As he moved, he changed the angle of that hold, and it felt as if a bow string of lust had suddenly tightened, thrumming, inside his body. 

“Ahh, fuck,” he moaned, bucking his ass involuntarily. He knew that this would drive Sanghyuk wild, knew that he liked how responsive Hakyeon could be. He heard Sanghyuk’s breath hitch, and found himself being rolled over til he was totally face down, and Sanghyuk’s body laying over his for just a moment before he raised himself up on hands on either side of his body, and ground against him deeply, twice, three times.

Sanghyuk’s groan was sleepy, lusty. And the fine pressure of his hips and the weight of his body and the feeling of being held down sent a suffusion of warmth that was both comfort and arousal throughout Hakyeon’s body. He whimpered, wanting more.

He felt Sanghyuk drop his head to nip at his shoulder, near his neck, then the rest of his body to gently lay over him as he sucked on his skin, all the while rolling his hips into Hakyeon’s ass, pressing right there, but not quite penetrating.

Hakyeon closed his eyes as he listened to Sanghyuk’s shuddering breaths turn into moans, soft and lost and urgent.

“Hyung,” he heard him mumble, and he turned his head, feeling Sanghyuk’s open lips mouthing against his ear.

“Mmmm,” he hummed indeterminately, not really wanting to talk, just wanting to feel, and remain in this slow, rocking bliss.

“Can I just do this til I come?” 

He heard the gentle desperation in his voice, it was almost a petulance, and he knew what he meant. He was sure Sanghyuk hadn’t even opened his eyes from sleep, and shared his dogged commitment to staying in this languid, sleepy arousal. He could feel it in the deep, closed-mouth breaths through his nose, the rolling of his hips a steady and rocking pressure rather than the usual urgent thrusts. 

“Come, babe,” he murmured, feeling Sanghyuk’s cock twitch between them, and he felt his body go heavy on his back, as Sanghyuk snaked this hand as far as he could under Hakyeon’s torso, the other clutched to his shoulder as he put some weight on his elbow. Hakyeon savoured this beautiful heaviness on him, the way it forced him to time his breaths to his lover’s movements, the way his breaths were harder to take. He felt cosseted, loved. Sanghyuk was clinging to Hakyeon, his hips screwing into him, his breathing becoming laboured, and before Hakyeon could find the leverage to arch back against him, heard his breath begin to come out in pants and hitches - and then Sanghyuk was coming, his moans soft, sleepy sobs into Hakyeon’s neck.

“Hnnnggh,” he whimpered, his grip loosening and his body sliding off to the side. “Oh, ooh,” Sanghyuk mouthed against his skin, and Hakyeon could feel the pressure going out of his kisses as he relaxed, humming, against his back. 

The slide of come between them felt both warm and claggy and he shifted, glancing behind him to look at Sanghyuk.

His eyelids were fluttering as his breath regulated, and his eyebrows were lifted in the middle, as if he were still feeling the sweet agony of release. They relaxed as he fell into sleep.

“Not so dry-humping,” Hakyeon muttered, thoroughly aroused by Sanghyuk’s almost immediate climax, despite the fact that his own release didn’t seem to be forthcoming. At least, not with Sanghyuk’s involvement, judging by his current state of incapacitation.

Sanghyuk’s eyes flashed open, and he raised a flailing hand as if to reach for Hakyeon.

Hakyeon batted it away, getting up to turn towards him. Sanghyuk shimmied out of his loose tank and whipped it around to Hakyeon’s back, steadying him with one hand and wiping the come off his skin carefully, making sure not to be spreading it around. The small frown of concentration as he held Hakyeon in this weird embrace was the only thing marring that blissed-out face, his jaw slack and his eyes softly unfocused.

Hakyeon leaned forward and kissed him, open and wet and lewd, causing Sangyuk to lose his concentration and the effort it took to hold himself up somewhat to reach round his back. Exhausted by his work, he tossed the top onto the floor and relaxed out of the embrace, lying back against the pillows.

Hakyeon followed, wrapping one leg over the top of Sanghyuk’s boneless body, as they lay against each other, their kissing unevenly matched as Sanghyuk received and Hakyeon gave. His tongue worked as if he were softening up bubblegum in his mouth, and as he did, a spindle of irritation caused the urgency that was missing earlier to begin to rise. He had wanted what Sanghyuk got, a gentle, satisfying orgasm - and then to fall asleep without having to think about anything. Instead, in a fit of pliant goodwill, he had indulged Sanghyuk’s request and was now trying to get off whilst feeling left in the cold.

He was irritated because the thought of what just happened, even now in his pique, was incredibly arousing: Sanghyuk waking just to come over him.

But then here he was, trying to get off with his now almost unresponsive partner.

His irritation and lust and trying hard to get Sanghyuk to just bloody work with him was giving the thrust of his tongue an impatience that he suddenly couldn’t control. His lips and teeth clamped down, though at the last instant he stopped himself from biting Sanghyuk’s tongue. At least, not too hard.

Sanghyuk started, his eyes bright with surprise. 

He gasped and pushed at Hakyeon enough to stop him from moving.

“Don’t bite me,” he scolded, the admonishment in his eyes disappearing quickly as he splayed a hand across Hakyeon’s cheek. 

Hakyeon turned his head in towards his palm, and opened his mouth to take in the length of his thumb. He closed his eyes, the sensation of sucking and having something warm and Sanghyuk in his mouth satisfying a deep need inside of him. He twined his tongue around the knuckle of the thumb and inclined his head so that he could lick a firm line around it, sucking it off as he let it go, and opening his eyes in a haze of desire to see Sanghyuk staring, slack-mouthed at his lips.

He did it again, slowly, deliberately plumping his lips around the base of Sanghyuk’s thumb and drawing them up off it with a final suck and a tasty lick at the top. He kissed it, found it with the tip of his tongue, and bit down on it gently, firmly, letting his teeth show for a tiny moment before closing his mouth around it. He sucked and ran his tongue against the tip one more time before letting it go, knowing that his mouth would be red from the exertion, and wet from his ministrations.

Sanghyuk was transfixed, his head drooping towards their point of contact as if he was in a stupor.

Holding his hand, he turned, slinkily like a cat, into Sanghyuk’s embrace, so that his own back was flush against his chest, and with his other hand reached for and brought Sanghyuk’s other arm around him, wrapping himself up in Sanghyuk’s warm embrace.

He sighed, stretching a little, feeling Sanghyuk’s body fall forward against him, until they were back in the same position they were when they woke up.

“What do you want me to do, hyung?” Sanghyuk whispered, drawing one hand up along Hakyeon’s side, from the swell of his thigh up along his waist and onto his ribs. it skimmed upwards until it found his nipple, and Sanghyuk cupped the swell of his pectoral, rubbing his whole hand along the muscle, dragging on his nipple as he did so.

Hakyeon sighed again, feeling a fresh tremor of arousal run through his body. He leaned back into Sanghyuk, pushing until they were both on their sides.

“Touch me.”

Sanghyuk’s hand moved immediately, sliding down the front of his body until he reached his cock, palming over it slowly with enough pressure to make Hakyeon’s hips roll into it, before going further to cup his balls firmly.

“Aah!” he breathed, loving the all-encompassing grip Sanghyuk had, and relaxing back into him as his hand slid back up to grip his cock and pump it a few times. Hakyeon opened his legs, leaning back into Sanghyuk, who took his weight and let his tongue slide out to lick up along his neck to his earlobe, which he then sucked into his mouth and rolled against his tongue. The sound of it so close to his ear sent shivers down Hakeyon’s spine, and he bucked into Sanghyuk’s grip, tension contracting his abdomen as he shuddered with pleasure.

He turned his head, trying to find enough of an angle so that he could kiss Sanghyuk, but they were too flush against each other for him to reach without having to pull away a little. Sanghyuk noticed, and leaned forward, bringing the arm under Hakyeon’s head up to help cradle him and support him.

They kissed, not quite full on, reaching for each other with their mouths, and while the sensation of having Sanghyuk’s tongue in his mouth and his hand tugging deliciously at his cock was highly arousing, it was still awkward and needed adjusting. Hakyeon pulled away, gasping, wanting more.

He felt Sanghyuk’s hand grasp at his jaw, gently pulling his chin to face down into the pillows. For a moment, Hakyeon resisted, wanting more tongue and wet and breath and suck - but then he realised that Sanghyuk was slipping his thumb into his mouth, and he followed and turned his head, wanting, urgent, to swallow it up, sucking and tonguing it like it was his cock.

He moaned around it, and felt Sanghyuk’s hand close around his jaw and cheek as he suckled it.

“Fuck, hyung, fuck,” Sanghyuk groaned into his ear, his hand beginning to pump Hakyeon’s cock in earnest, in time to the gentle bobs of Hakyeon’s head as he worked Sanghyuk’s thumb. He could feel Sanghyuk’s hips thrust randomly against him as he lay with his splayed legs half-across his body while his cock was being jerked, almost painfully and powerfully, his head turned into the sheets so he could fellate Sanghyuk’s digit with wanton enthusiasm.

He moaned, giving up on the wish for a gentle orgasm as he felt the build up of his climax beginning to gather at the base of his pelvis, pulses of heat sending minute convulsions into his sphincter muscles. He could feel his face puckering into a grimace, and he released Sanghyuk’s thumb somewhat to whine with it half in his mouth, arching his back and thrusting into Sanghyuk’s grip as he began to feel that sweet coiled tension in his gut begin to unravel. He put a hand up to reach around behind him, finding Sanghyuk’s hair, and threading his fingers into it to pull on it slightly.

“Oh, baby,” he breathed, Sanghyuk’s hand leaving his mouth finally and, awkwardly, trying to move down his body. He shifted urgently, not wanting to break their rhythm, giving Sanghyuk space to move his hand down to his chest, and to find his nipple and start rubbing it.

Sanghyuk’s touch wasn’t gentle, it was hot and urgent and tugging, and brought Hakyeon’s lust to a fever pitch. He could feel his body jerking, thrusting, fucking into that tight grip. He had both hands now behind him and grasping at Sanghyuk’s hair as he bucked and gasped and groaned, his sounds like cries, his voice cracking. He could feel Sanghyuk’s breathing becoming laboured at his back as he lay across him, his legs spread wide and his chest heaving into the air as he arched off him, as he came, hard and long, hearing himself cry out with a high, raspy groan. Sanghyuk loosened his grip a little as he came, letting Hakyeon fuck the circle of his fist, hard and fast, the fingers at his nipple giving him one last scrape, before moving up to his mouth again.

Hakyeon latched onto the two fingers that slipped past his lips, moaning hard through his closed mouth, still jerking as he came down, his hand coming down to to pull Sanghyuk’s fist off his cock. He brought his hand close, sliding their entwined fingers through the lines of come that had spurted over his torso, and relaxing into the pull of his sucking tongue against Sanghyuk's fingers in his mouth.

He was utterly, deeply, satiated, and found himself melting into Sanghyuk’s body, their hands tracing shapes into the come on his skin.

“Hyung, you make such noises,” Sanghyuk murmured against his hair, and Hakyeon vaguely registered him lifting their hands to his mouth. He felt Sanghyuk’s tongue slide across their fingers and suck on the tips of them as he tasted Hakyeon's come.

“Oh,” he sighed, feeling a dim spike of arousal, his body stretching languidly as he resumed the gentle suckling on the fingers in his mouth.

It soon faded, just as he was fading, and before he knew it, he was being moved gently onto his side, rolled forward onto his front, and enveloped warmly and gently in Sanghyuk’s embrace. He felt the darkness overcome him, and barely registered those fingers slipping out of his loosened mouth as he fell into a deep slumber.

Hakyeon was dreaming: he was dreaming that he was dreaming that he was well and truly …

**Author's Note:**

> my first proper vixx smut. please forgive, i do like to overexplain i think - also please enjoy :)


End file.
